


Happy Anniversary Straw-Hats

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: While on an island the crew comes across a strange creature
Kudos: 4





	Happy Anniversary Straw-Hats

All nine members that made up the Straw-Hat Pirates were standing at the edge of a forest, they stared in awe at the sight that was before them; there in the midst of a sunlit mellow that was filled with soft creamy grass and standing beside a clear stream of water was a Unicorn.

The Unicorn was pure white with a golden and silver spiral horn; the wonderful sight of it caught the pirates in a dream, they could not tear their eyes away from it. Then it hit them, they wanted to stay on this island forever and protect this beautiful creature.

The Unicorn slowly turned it's neck their way and the Straw-Hat's took in a deep breath as all other things in their life suddenly lost meaning.

Together the Straw-Hats began moving into the clearing towards the only thing that matter to them now; It grace them with a glance, its eyes seemed to smile warmly as they slowly walked nearer.

Zoro's eyes could not leave the horse-like animal as he walks, he places one hand over his sword silently vowing to never let anyone touch it, to never let anyone caused it hurt. Even if this means not becoming the greatest swordsman that ever lived. Yes, he would give up his life as a pirate and stand by its side.

Nami was smiling brightly as she hurried along to reach this precious life. A life that was worth more than all the gold on the ship, no! This life was worth even more than the lives of those around. This island was uncharted, she was willing to do everything in her power to made sure that none found the place.

Usopp felt his heart swell with great joy, he never wants to return to the seas. He would keep watch on this Unicorn now and forever. He was even willing to have children and give them the task of staying with it once he died.

As Sanji moved closer to this wonderful vision of loveliness, which he deemed it more beautiful than any woman or mermaid he had seen. He wanted to be here, cooking its food, just taking care of it. This was the only thing he needed its life.

Chopper was laughing softly as he jogged under the feet of his crewmates, wanting badly to be with this animal for reasons he could not explain. The need and the want to go after the Unicorn was overwhelming. For this animal, he wanted to become a monster for, and no one else, he would scare any who dared come near it.

Robin had dropped her sketch pad at the edge of the forest, where she had been drawing it the best she could. The desire to draw had left her, the want of having a piece of a living myth overtook her. She could study this mysterious animal forever now, and surrender her search for the true history.

Franky grinned boldly as he stopped in front of the Unicorn, thoughts of what he can build for its protects around the island had formed. He could rip apart Sunny and make a whole new weapon system.

Brook stared as he stood 'yohoing' softly at the Unicorn, the others around him all there lost in thought at it. If he stayed here, he would never be alone again. For some strange reason he felt this was the answer to everything, he was sure Laboon would understand.

Luffy's his eyes shone with excitement as he came ever nearer, it turned to him with those beautiful eyes that seemed to smile knowingly at him. There was only one thing on his mind, only one thing that needed to be done.

" _Shishishishishishi_!" Luffy laughed holding his stomach, unable to control his excitement as he moved closer still. The Unicorn made a sound of pleasure as Luffy put his hand on the back of its neck. Suddenly Luffy arm stretched around the neck and forced the shocked Unicorn to the ground.

The Straw-Hat Pirates froze as the Unicorn began calling out to them from within their minds, begging for help and telling them to kill this man who was pinning it down. Their eyes turned white and slowly they moved forward, readying their attacks against their Captain.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" Luffy shouts out to his mates while licking his lips, completely unaware of what was happening behind him; the Unicorn's eyes widen as it understood the words spoken by the man. "Sanji! **MEAT** ~! Lets here a party back on the beach!"

The Unicorn began to give off a glow, causing the Straw-Hats to come deadly close to their Captain, who still was holding the large animal down. Luffy glances up and sees his mates there, he stares them right in the eye and completely missed the hate-filled eyes as they want to kill took over them.

" _Shishishishishishi_!" Luffy laughs as they almost were upon him, and continued to stare at them with eyes full of trust. "I'm looking forward to eating together! Did you know, its the anniversary of the day I set out to sea, that means the start of us coming as one crew! We should have a feast! I _really_ love you all!" The Straw-Hats stop and step back, their eyes seemed to be covered with shadows.

Unicorn seemed to smirk, knowing that no matter how much a person loves another, they could not break out of its hold over them.

"I've had horse before," Zoro says darkly as he lowed one of his swords to the Unicorn's neck, right above where Luffy's arm was, "I wonder if it'll taste the same. Barbecue would be nice." Zoro stared down at the Unicorn, with eyes of pure evil.

The Unicorn turns grey in dread. Nothing should be able to break its hold. Nothing!

"Bet you just threw it on some fire and let it burn." Sanji said in an angry tone, he had his turn downwards and his cupping his face while he tried to light his fag, and hiding his face, "Captain said we having a feast, so just leave it to me." He lifts his head up and burn holes into the Unicorn; if looks could kill.

"I saw some plants that looked like herbs as we walked here." Usopp joined in smiling at the Unicorn who was trying to move now.

"And I spotted some fruit!" Chopper followed up, as he turned happily to Usopp and then to Sanji, "Maybe some of them would go with it!"

"That sounds _SUPER_!" Franky cries out as he placed his hand on his hips and gave a little wiggle towards the Unicorn, "I could use that horn of his and make a weapon out of it! Ouch!" He frowns and looks at the small woman beside him.

"The coat would fetch a good price," Nami says glaring at Franky as he moved away from the woman with the lightning rod, "I want to skin it."

"No problem!" Franky grinned giving her the thumbs up.

" _Yohohohohohohohohoho_!" Brook laughs dark and low, walking to Luffy and bent right over to him, "Luffy-san, I wonder if I can use the hairs and made a new violin?"

" _Ooohhhhh_ ~ That sounds good!" Luffy said grinning so much that he lost his eyes as they folded with the force of the smile.

The poor Unicorn turned to the last one, hoping that it still had a hold over her and that she was strong enough to take down the others alone.

"We could be the first ones in history to have Unicorn meat." Robin said as if thinking aloud, smiling a small little smile, one that said bad things was ahead for the Unicorn, "Or prepares there are others before us. I should look through my books and see whether or not I can find some old recipes, what do you think Sanji, Luffy?"

"Yeah~!" Sanji drawls out in with a love-filled gaze, as he jumps towards the dark-haired woman, "Please do _Robin~Cw~an~!_ "

The Unicorn really start to move more wildly now trying to get to its feet, trying to run. It stood no chance against the rubbery arm bounding its neck. It began to call out, again it glowed and a wave of light went over their bodies. The Unicorn calmed as the ones around it did not move an inch.

" _Shishishishishishi_!" Came that same laugh, it slowly glanced out of the corner of its eyes, and was shocked to see that it still had not gained control of this one." _Shishishishishishi_!" The straw-hat wearing man laughed again.

It kicked out and rolled its neck, just about hitting the man; it did it again and this time the tip of its horn touched above the right eye. Blood began to pour out of the cut, causing Luffy to be blinded the flow of the thick red liquid.

But still, Luffy laughed.

" _Shishishishishishi_!" The Unicorn glares at the man and was about to focus its power solely on this one, then it realized that the laugh seemed to have broken the others out of its hold. That or the sight of the blood, because each member of the pirate crew was watching the thick blood running down the side of Luffy's eye and cheeks, dripping off of his chin.

The swordsman came over and sat on its back, forcing it down with the muscles of his legs. Luffy let go of its neck and leaping out of the way of Zoro.

"Knock it out completely for Sanji, try not to damage the coat for Nami." Luffy said and watched as Zoro nodded at his words, then slammed the back of his sword against the Unicorn's neck, it fell forward with its tongue hanging up.

"I need to drain the blood first." Sanji said as he took a deep intake of breath, before blowing out the smoke of the fag, "Luffy get my knives for me."

Luffy stood and grins down at his uncooked meat. "This is going to be _fun~_!" He screams as he runs towards the forests, wanting to help the best way he could.

Zoro eyed the thing up, he had not hit as hard as he could have because he knew the others would want to talk to it first.

The Unicorn came to, fear and shock caused the animal to stiffen. It found itself tied up and upside down; it quickly noticed the ones around it were the ones who easily fell under its control was all around it, but the one who could snap them out was not there. It smirked at this and was about to let off that glow again when something hit the side of its head.

"Nice shot," Robin remarked with a mild smile as she watched the creature with a strange look.

"Heheh! Thanks." Usopp said as he readied his slingshot again, and gazed at the Unicorn, almost daring it to make a move again.

"Chopper," Nami said with a glare as she looks at the Unicorn with disfavour, "Can you tell us what it says then we ask it our questions?"

"I can." Chopper said with the same sort of glare as he stared at the Unicorn. While the others began talking together, Nami and Chopper tried to get some answers from the terrified Unicorn.

"Mmmm..." Brook hums aloud as he dumbed his bony fingers on his jaw, "I felt my mind go once or twice, it used some sort of hypnosis."

"I don't care what it used." Zoro says darkly under his breathe as he sends a death glare its way, "It almost turned as against our Captain. Kill the thing now."

Nami suddenly jumped back in shock. Another pebble bullet struck against the Unicorn. Nami and Chopper cheered as they took a step back from the thing.

"Well whatever we do," Sanji said as he walked around his new challenge and gave it a hard kick in the side for scaring Nami, "Most of it is going to be in our Captain's belly by tonight. I wonder if the horn can be eaten?" Sanji pokes the golden and silver horn thoughtfully, "Its surprisingly soft."

"Luffy can have that piece then," Franky said as he moves forward and poked the horn also, "I don't want anything that soft."

"I can slice its throat now?" Zoro asks wanted the honour of making it bleed. Yet another shoot hit its target, as it again tried to take over the Straw-Hat's minds.

"Ah! Luffy is coming back." Robin said as she saw her laughing Captain with Sanji's favourite knives in his arms. "And it looks like he got you the right ones." Sanji smiled at this.

"Chopper, Usopp," Nami said as smiling at the pair, "Go and get the fruits and herbs you saw. Zoro and Franky can stop it if it does anything. Me, Robin and Franky are going to the ship for some things, and then we are setting up on the beach."

"Roger!" Usopp and Chopper shout out and started running towards the forest.

"If it tries anything to Luffy again I'm killing right off." Zoro growled out as he quickly drew close to it. "bleed or not, I don't care."

"Yohohoho." Brook yohoed darkly and said in a deep voice as he touched his cane, " _I with Zoro-san._ "

"HERE!" Luffy said as he arrived and placed the knives in front of Sanji, he then looked towards where his Sharpshooter and his Doctor went. "Where are they going?" He asks Nami as she walked by him.

Brook and Zoro suddenly moved forwards and held their blades to the Unicorn's neck.

"Getting some food that grows here," Nami answers with a tone as if she did not see a poor animal about to have its throat cut. "We going to the ship." She nodded over to Franky and Robin, "You wanted a beach party right?"

"Yeah." Luffy said with a cheer in his voice and was about to follow her when someone stopped him with their hand on his shoulder.

"Luffy," Zoro said and pulled him over the Unicorn, "Stay here with us." Luffy glances at Sanji and then to Brook.

"Sure," Luffy says as he ran over to where Brook stands and sat down beside him. Brook also sat down and crossed his legs waiting for it to begin. When Nami and Robin were out of sight, Sanji gave Zoro a glance which spoke better than words ever could.

"Happy Anniversary Luffy." Zoro said with a dark smirk as he drew his sword. "It's going to be a feast to remember."


End file.
